Untold
by NyxAbsol
Summary: Hi everyone, NyxAbsol here with my first Beyblade fanfic. This IS my first, so reviews are very welcome! This is about Nile (and Yu) so yeah. I'm currently working on I'm Sorry (my main fic on Pokemon) and another Beyblade fanfic on Dynamis. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"Is Leone fixed?" Kyoya demanded as he stormed through the door. Madoka ignored the green haired blader. Her eyes were glued intently to her computer screen. Leone lay next to her, almost finished. Kyoya snatched up his bey and ran to look for Gingka. He was almost out when...

"KYOYA TATEGAMI! COME BACK HERE!"

Madoka's veins were pulsing with fury as she screamed at Kyoya.

"I HAVE NOT FINISHED! LEONE STILL NEEDS TO SET! IF YOU BATTLE WITH GINGKA IT WILL FALL APART!"

Kyoya winced as he covered his ears. Man, that girl was _loud. _He reluctantly put his bey back and turned to leave.

Just then, everyone else walked through the door. Madoka had turned back to her laptop.

"Egyptian... Forgotten..." She mumbled to herself happily. "Myth..."

"What are you doing, Doki?" Yu asked as he bounded forward. "Researching an Egyptian forgotten myth~" she sang. Nile leant in and his eyes widened in horror. He swept the laptop away.

"NILE!"

"Don't look," Nile warned, pain flashing in his eyes. "You shouldn't."

Just then, Madoka realized something.

"Nile, you're Egyptian, right? I was planning to travel to Egypt and you could let me live in your house? And show me around and..."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Egypt!"

"Sound fun!"

"I wanna go too!"

"Let's all go!"

"NO!"

Nile yelled at the group.

"It's my house and you're not going to like my parents. Go if you want, but you're not staying at my home!"

Yu used his specialty giant puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Nile, please!"

"But..."

"Ok it's decided! We'll stay with Nile!" Tithi declared and high fived Yu.

"Yeah!"

Nile groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"I'll leave first to inform my parents..." He muttered reluctantly, storming out of the B-Pit.

Nile shuddered as he headed towards his small cottage. He did NOT want to meet his parents. Stupid Madoka. And that myth...

His chest suddenly flared up and he clutched his chest in pain.

_Master Nile, long time no see._

"G-go away." He growled, gathering his feelings of friendship. The voice died down reluctantly. Timidly, he shifted open the door...

Nausea.

The very being of the house frightened him. Empty beer bottles, cracked, were strewn all over the place. The stench of beer was everywhere. Nile hoped he would be lucky enough to avoid a beating as he tiptoed towards his room.

"Nile."

A growl stops him dead and trembling, he slowly turned around, his emerald eyes staring into bloodshot green ones, without any sanity.

"How nice of you to come home," he snarls, delivering a glancing blow to Nile's stomach. The boy doubles over in pain as punch after punch lands on him. Intense agony coursed through his body. Then, he felt a sharp object carve a large chunk out of his back. Blood trickled down freely as it kept coming. He clutched his stomach and whimpered.

"Stop..."

He groaned as he felt his bandages being ripped off as the knife dug into his skin. The freshly healed scars were now forgotten, replaced with multiple gashes.

His body doubled over as blood sprayed from his mouth as he coughed violently.

He cowered as his father grasped the collar of his shirt.

"ARGH!"

He screamed as the red-not needle pierced the forced orange tattoo under his eyes.

~4 hours later~

Nile was barely conscious as he was flung into the room. His abused body hit the wall hard and he was plunged into unconsciousness.

_"Nile!"_

_The four year old smiled as he ran towards his father, who playfully ruffled his mop of orange and brown hair._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Playing with Storm!" He giggled happily._

_Those good old days._

Nile woke with a start.

He didn't know how long he would be imprisoned. He had no food or water, and he would die eventually.

He had managed to mutter vaguely to his father, "M-my friends are coming to visit..."

Hopefully they wouldn't find out.

~4 days later~

Madoka pushed open the door happily. "We're here!" She gasped as she saw the bleak interior. She headed towards the nearest room on her left. A faint sound came from it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A man gruffly yelled.

"You're Nile's friends?"

Yu nodded.

"You are forbidden to enter that room. Take the other," he growled. They meekly said "yes" and dumped their bags in the room.

"Where is Nile anyway?" Kyoya said.

_Where is Nile anyway?_

The Egyptian weakly raised his head as he heard his friend's voice. His hands slowly reached for his bey.

"H-Horus-seus..." He whispered, his hand closing around the gold bey. Shakily, he grasped his launcher.

"Let...it...rip..."

The bey had barely enough strength to bust the window open. He crawled towards the window...

Madoka groaned. "If I see Nile, he is so getting it! I don't recognize anything!" She had dragged everyone on a shopping trip and held a shopping bag in her hand.

"Where is he?" Tithi asked, looking around. He was munching a ice cream cone that Tsubasa had bought for him and Yu.

"Here's another shop!" Madoka dragged Kyoya and Gingka in while the rest trudged after her.

Green eyes watched them carefully before slipping away into the crowd...

One hour later, Madoka happily emerged. As she skipped along the path, she failed to notice the boy speeding past her.

In fact, she was oblivious until her arm accidentally brushed against his. "Hey!" She called angrily. She looked up into terrified emerald eyes. They were shrunken, almost crazed.

He limped past her, his posture hunched and twisted. His leg and arm were at awkward angles, and he walked painfully.

"N-Nile?" She stuttered. Kyoya came over to the younger boy, reaching an arm out.

"Get _away _from me," Nile snarled like an animal, trying to run. But he was too weak. He looked a wreck. His skin was blemished with bruises and his hair was messy. Kyoya touched his back, trying to get him to stay, and found his shirt wet. He lifted it up to find his hand smeared with blood. "Oh no... Nile..." He said. His friend shook as he tried to stay on his feet.

Then, he collapsed.

Gingka rushed over to catch the limp body in his arms. Nile's eyes were closed. Rushing him to a nearby shelter, he slowly peeled his shirt up.

Wounds. Dozens and dozens of wounds marred his skin. Scars also riddled his stomach and back. His entire back was soaked in blood.

"We have to get him to hospital," Yu exclaimed as Tsubasa had already dialled the ambulance.

"How is he?" Kyoya asked.

"Still out."

Tithi sighed. Nile lay still on the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Kyoya lifted his hand and gasped.

Scars.

No wonder he wore bandages.

"Ugh..."

Nile groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. Tithi hugged him tight. "You're awake!" Yu said as he walked in.

He found it hard to move as practically his entire body was wrapped in bandages.

Kyoya's eyes flashed. "Nile, we need to talk. About how you got injured, and-"

"No."

Nile answered coldly.

"But Nile-"

"I said NO!" The Egyptian blader snapped. Even Kyoya, _Kyoya, _shrank back in fear. Nile hugged his sickly thin body and glared at Kyoya. For a moment, the Leone blader thought he saw someone else there.

A boy with black hair and tan skin, with deep orange-red tattoos under his eyes.

The image turned to Nile who started coughing. Kyoya supported him and suddenly, the door flew open.

Nile's father screamed at him ruthlessly.

"You bastard. You're not fit to be my son at all. Stupid, cursed, idiotic-"

There were a few vulgarities involved as well. Nile gasped. How on earth did he know where he was!

Kyoya shot back a stream of uncouth language. Huffing, his father walked back out when a nurse started reprimanding him.

"Nile, did your father cause this?" Kyoya sounded concerned. Nile stared at him coldly.

"Leave me alone," he snarled. Kyoya took Tithi's hand and started to walk out.

"That goes for you too, brat." Nile aimed at Yu.

Yu shook his head and looked at Nile. Two pairs of emerald orbs connected with each other. Yu looked so pure and innocent, Nile just wanted to let everything out to the little kid. He longed to go back to the time, the time where he was more carefree, where he didn't need to live in fear all the time.

The boy took a deep breath.

_Eight-year old Nile and his father stood in the crowd with bated breath. They stared up at the mayor._

_"Daddy, will it happen?" All that childhood innocence held in his sparkling green eyes was gone, replaced by worry. He wore his best clothes, a yellow jacket over a green shirt and long brown pants._

_"Shh, Nile, I'm sure it won't be you," his father replied, trying to soothe his anxious son._

_Every twenty years, the village would select an eight-year-old to receive an ancient curse passed down to them by their ancestors. The curse would affect the chosen child and bless him with incredible skill, but in return he would be shunned and hated by the rest of the village. Needless to say, most did not want to get the curse._

_The mayor muttered a chant in Egyptian before his fingers grabbed a slip of paper. He opened it and opened his mouth to speak._

_"Everyone, the child to receive the curse this year is..."_

_Nile stared at the mayor, praying he wouldn't get chosen._

_"Nile Horuseus!"_

_Everyone turned to the child in the center of the town square. There were horrible whispers and fingers were pointed at him. Nile was speechless. His bey, Vulcan Horuseus was clutched tightly in his hand._

_His father stared at him with horror, and his hand immediately shook free. He looked as if Nile was now a monster._

_"Brat."_

_The icy tone was nothing unlike his father's._

_"Come here, Nile."_

_The child climbed up the steps to the stage reluctantly, hatred coming from his eyes._

_He screamed as a red-hot needle pierced his eyes, driving the orange patterns into him. The marks of the curse. Horuseus glowed a dazzling glow, and then black._

_"We wish you good luck with your new skill, Nile."_

_Back home, Nile gasped as he received a stinging slap. He looked up, wide-eyed at his father, who seemed to be possessed._

_"What have I done? After all my effort put into raising you, this is my reward? WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?!" He hit Nile, over and over again._

_This time, Nile didn't resist. He knew he was unwanted now._

Nile finished up his story. Tears unconsciously streamed down his cheeks.

"So he opened up?" Kyoya asked as Yu walked out.

"Yep!" Yu said happily. He recounted the whole story to the gang.

"Poor Nile..." Gingka said. "Dad has agreed to put him under the care of the WBBA." Everyone stared at him. Kyoya looked livid.

"HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED HOW NILE WILL FEEL ABOUT THIS? LIKE, HE'LL BASICALLY BE AN ORPHAN?"

Gingka looked sheepish. "Well, it's better than being abused...heheh..."

"It's...not fine."

Nile had overheard the conversation and called out weakly from the hospital bed. Gingka tried to sooth the blader.

"Nile, but..."

"I don't want to be an orphan! Get it?" he snapped tersely. Gingka stepped back, but he was determined.

"Nile! I know you have to cut off relationships with your father, but it's for the better! You'll be at a safer home!"

"And where will that be?"

"In Japan. Ryo is assigning you to stay with Tsubasa and Yu."

"The weird Eagle person and the brat? No thanks." However, Nile could feel his resolve ebbing away.

"You called me a brat?" Yu scowled at the Egyptian. "Yes I did. I'll have to buy you ice-cream every day if I stay with you."

Yu smiled. "You don't. Do you even have a home? Where do you even stay?"

"In the wild. It's none of your business."

"You need somewhere better to stay. You deserve it, Nile. You're a good person."

Ugh, he was such a big softie. He felt a friendship slowly beginning to form between him and the gold-haired kid. That kid acted more mature than that Kenta person and the pink-haired kid, at least.

Maybe his heart could open up again.

"I'll try."


End file.
